


under the stars

by chouzai



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, jpn fates names used solely for preference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouzai/pseuds/chouzai
Summary: But she wishes, god she wishes, she was able to speak of how much she missed the man that made her imperfections feel like perfections and her beauty more ethereal than it truly was.





	under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my bog sister(tm) bc we both need more gerosev content.
> 
> i don't proof read my shit + i use the unlocalized fates names bc they're Better in my humble onion

She's heard stories of husbands going off to war, leaving his wife to tend to their home and child. Thinking of such stories, it amuses her. She wouldn't have ever believed she'd be the one leaving her home behind (she wouldn't have thought she'd even have the chance to settle down, seeing as her past had been so laced with tragedy). At the time, Severa had felt a sense of sympathy for the stranger that had approached her and two of her closest friends. She knew what it was like, relying on mere chances to save whatever future may lay before her.

She knew she was leaving him behind, without even a word of goodbye.

Could she even go back?

Could she see him again, have him wrap his arms around her, and for her to do the same because _Gods_ , did she miss him.

She wasn't even sure anymore.

This war with Hoshido has gone on for so long, and now that the two kingdoms have joined forces, it's felt as though it's gone on even longer.

She's felt as though she's aged years, and she wonders how livid he would be with her, seeing her skin marred with scars he wasn't there to protect her from.

The laugh _Luna_ allows to slip past her lips is carried away by the cold wind of the night, and as stupidly hopeful it may sound, she prays it's carried to wherever her beloved is. She wishes she could let him know she's still alive, that she's okay and every waking moment he is on her mind. Of course, she longs to see her old comrades again, that group of abandoned children coming together to become one another's _family,_ as well as her father and mother, and little sister she knows would bombard her with questions regarding her whereabouts and _How was their tactician?! They weren't better than dad, right?!_

She missed Cynthia's boisterous laughter, Brady's violin, Noire's soft voice calling her as though she was her little sister too.

She missed everything the world that became her home had to offer, but her heart ached to see Gerome.

Camilla had bestowed upon her decent quarters after she had taken the redhead as a retainer, and as freely as she was to do with it, it wasn't the home she and Gerome had built together in Wyvern Valley. It wasn't where they had spent countless nights together, wrapped in each other's embrace in front of the fireplace, simply basking in one another's presence. It wasn't where they had argued about the decorations or on how no, they wouldn't have the window big enough for Minerva to poke the entirety of her neck in should she desire. It wasn't where he whispered words of affection in her ear, how absolutely perfect she was to him, no matter what she believed herself to be, love clear in his dark irises, visible even in the cloak of night.

In truth, Severa had never believed she would love any other as much as she had Lucina. However, the intensity of Gerome's love allowed her heart to move forward after the princess unknowingly rejected the affections the mercenary held once she had become another's.

They were too alike, in the way they locked their feelings in their heart for no one to see. They were both stubborn to an obvious fault, too straightforward, too proud, too afraid of attachment. But it was these similarities that drew them to each other, no matter their bickering.

The distant mask of _Luna_ crumbles slightly, Severa allowing herself just a mere moment of weakness as fingertips trace the rings hanging from her neck. One is her mother's ring, the other the one Gerome had given her with the faintest of hopes in his gaze. Her eyes are glossy, the simple band, decorated with a stone Gerome himself had gone to find, glimmering softly with the moonlight's shine. Around the rest of the army, and even her princess and retainer partner, the plain ring is hidden beneath the vest of her regular uniform. She does not desire the queries regarding her romantic life should it be seen due to the questions of her origins it may bring.

But she wishes, _**god**_ she wishes, she was able to speak of how much she missed the man that made her imperfections feel like perfections and her beauty more ethereal than it truly was. Of course, she could speak to Odin or Lazward about such trivial matters, but she muses they wouldn't want to hear her practically gush of how much more romantic he was in comparison to either of them.

However, sitting here, under the starry night sky, arms bare and the gentle breeze brushing her skin with faint chills, she remembers of how he would wrap her in an embrace to keep her warm. He would kiss the top of her head, then her temple, her cheek next and, with the softest of laughs, she would allow him a kiss to her lips. Perhaps she was feeling particularly homesick tonight, because in the long months of fighting alongside Camilla and Berka, against Hoshido and with Hoshido, she would rarely sit outside like this, running through each and every memory she had with Gerome.

His smile is in her thoughts as her gaze travels to the twinkling stars, and she thinks of how underneath the same sky, they would still be connected. Unconsciously, her fingers grip the rings tightly, her heart heavy realizing they _aren't_ under the same sky. It forces a shaky sigh to leave her, eyes closing as she hears a memory of his low hums quiet in her ears. She knows there isn't much missing him can do, and truly, all she can do is fight and win each battle in hopes they can meet again.

"He's definitely going to yell at me," she says softly, the faintest of fond smiles upon her lips as she sighs once more. She can almost hear him now, yelling and shedding tears of relief, lecturing her on how utterly idiotic she was to fight in another war, of how she was a fool for not asking him to accompany her despite his full trust in both their childhood friends. She can picture him taking her tightly in his arms, holding her in fear she would disappear before his very eyes and whispering her name over and over, as though it were the only name he had ever known. And she would cry in return, face buried in his shoulder, embrace just as tight, whispering through her sobs of how she missed him and how sorry she was, of how she loved him, and she won't ever leave, never again.

And though she couldn't jump into the future, she could feel the phantoms of every tight embrace he's wrapped her in, as though he himself were sending her his wishes for her to return home safely. The cold night is suddenly warm despite the longing in her heart, simply due to the memory of him at her side.

Severa is never one to be an optimistic thinker in the face of war, and in general, her realism could be thought of as pessimism. But she thinks, if she could see Gerome again, their beloved Minerva alongside him, then each long battle would mean being closer to the end and returning home.

And as if at peace with that, Severa hums to herself, fingertips tracing the silver band, rubbing the small bump of glimmering ruby, smile warm and fond. Her soft melody sings with the memory of Gerome's own, and she thinks this is enough. Even though their stars are different, he is still with her, in her memory and her heart, in the ring he took months to finish.

Her heart aches to see him, to have his fingers run through her long, red hair, but in this world where she is Princess Camilla's retainer _Luna_ , she thinks this is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> finger guns i lov eThem


End file.
